


Wake Up

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl finds the first human she's seen in years, but he's asleep. The girl will try anything she can to wake him up though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

You remember the first time you ever saw him. You were just flying through the skies of Prospit, waiting as an eclipse was about to begin. Your eyes darted over to the tower adjacent to yours. You were young back then, only seven years old at the time, and you were curious about it. You had never gone near it, yet you wondered what could be waiting inside. The possibilities seemed endless to you. You finally caved in, and flew over to the other golden tower. At the time, you expected anything other than what you found.

It was a boy, a human boy, just sleeping there. You were amazed. Not only because he was the only other human you had ever seen on Prospit, but he was the only other human you had ever seen in your whole life aside from your grandfather. You were excited. You had always longed to meet someone else and the moment had finally come at last. You couldn't wait, you had to wake him up.

"Hi! My name is Jade! Who are you?" you say, hoping that he'll wake up and answer you. There was no response. The boy continued to lay there without even budging. It was as if he hadn't even heard you. But you were determined to talk to him. You had to keep trying. "I guess you didn't hear me the first time. My name is Jade! What's your name?" You nudged him on the shoulder in case he didn't hear you again. There still wasn't a response from him. You were confused. How come he couldn't hear you? Why wouldn't he say anything? Why wouldn't he wake up?

"Hello?" you say, poking his face to get a reaction. "Are you going to wake up and say something? You're not ignoring me are you?" He still does not answer. He doesn't even react to the face poking. You start to get a little mad. You're about ready to leave when you notice something happening to him.

His eyes are twitching slightly, and he frowns in his sleep. You're not entirely sure, but you think he's having a bad dream. That's why he won't wake up. You begin to feel bad for him. All this time you've been yelling at him to wake up and talk to you, and he's having nightmares. You feel horrible. You wish there was something you could do to help.

One thing does come to mind. You begin to think that he's under a spell of some kind that's causing him to have horrible nightmares! And the only way to free him is to break the spell! Just like Sleeping Beauty! So you do the first thing that comes to mind. You take a deep breath from being nervous, close your eyes, and lean down to kiss his face.

You keep kissing his face for a moment, wondering if you're even doing this right, before you realize that it would be weird if he woke up and saw your face right up to him. You get back up and watch him for any signs of the spell breaking. Nothing changes though. He's still asleep and still having nightmares. You feel disappointed. You thought for sure that would work!

Suddenly, you notice the boy settle down a bit. He's still having bad dreams, but they don't seem to be as bad as before. You smile. It might not have been because of you, but you like to think it was.

A light shines through the window. The eclipse! You almost forgot! You fly out the window in a rush and look up at Skaia's clouds. You seem confused when you see the boy in it's images. Him when he's older, him when he's younger, the clouds show them to you. You begin to learn about him, and how important he will be to you in the future. The eclipse ends, and you decide to return to his tower. He's still not sleeping well, but you know that will all change someday soon. "I'll meet you later, John." you say as you fly back to your own tower.


End file.
